


Harry Potter and the Board of Lomond

by Bonnie_lassie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Characters are muggles, F/M, Harry Potter has written a book, Hogwarts never existed, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_lassie/pseuds/Bonnie_lassie
Summary: Ever since they left school, the Board of Lomond has been each members' passion unlike the one who wrote a book about them and turned them into a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Kingsley Shacklebolt, Lavender Brown/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Harry Potter and the Board of Lomond

**Title: The board of Lomond**

The city of Glasgow is famous for football and music. Divided by the river Clyde it showed no similarities with the books and the boy who had invented a world. A few years ago, he had come out of nowhere. Hiding behind a pseudonym Harry Potter had invented a story about a school on a lake. A school of Witchcraft and Wizardry which had been crafted by his imagination.

It was different from the school he had attended himself.

Glasgow was not known for boarding schools. It was known for unemployment and drugs. Knowledge and success where flagships of the East Coast and the South, but in the North of Glasgow can the only boarding school of the West of Scotland be found.

The muggle who was the real Harry Potter attended Lomond school between the age of ten an eighteen. His books were standing in the school’s library likewise in every library across Scotland, but among the staff in Helensburgh where a few who despised reading the novels about a boy with magic.

An alumni event at the end of school term brought former students and teachers together. It was a selected group of companions who had become patron of the modern restored Burnbrae House, the school’s boarding facilities for students from Scotland and across the globe. It was the day before the students would return home on the train from Helensburgh to Glasgow Central and further London Kings Cross, and the headmaster awaited the first guests by the door.

“Mister Malfoy, it is good to see you again. Did you and your wife had a good journey?” The headmaster stepped away and let Draco and his wife step into the main building to escape the summer rain.

“We decided to walk today, professor. It looked like a bright day this morning. We have both found a new entertainment in the sport of walking, even though the distance is less entertaining than height. We had a really pleasant holiday in the Swiss Alps earlier this year” The talkative Mrs Malfoy could not stop herself to speak in the highest joy of her journey and their personal achievements, until she found herself out of breath and put a hand on her chest to calm down.

Draco stepped beside her once he had stored the grey umbrella, they had shared half of the way. “Lavender, you always underestimate the energy such walking routes take you. Professor Shacklebolt, could my wife retire for a moment? We clearly misjudged the distance, and even my own feet are sore. On the way back we are going to take the bus”

“Of course, Mister Malfoy – and might I request we later have a talk in my office in private? My wife awaits you upstairs while I wait for Mister Potter and Mister Weasley to arrive” Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke formal and serious to the leader of the patron board.

Draco took a deep breath whenever he entered the school building. Lomond School was his home since he was three years old and his parents had chosen to use the advantage of the close distant nursery.

The Malfoy home was built on the shores of Loch Lomond and was two hours walk away from the school. His parents never walked but Draco and his wife Lavender were enthusiastic walkers and usually joined by their dog Luna, unless it was the end of term.

The heir of the Helensburgh Golf Club and the flower shop owner had announced their engagement one year after the publication of the first wizard book. Lavender had been mentioned by Harry until book four of his series, while Draco despised the books since the first one deformed him as a rude and spoiled brat.

The school however was not responsible for the author’s take on events. Kingsley was inviting the author every year in hope to hear from their famous student himself, He was an honorary member of the board along with his chosen enemy Draco, his school best friends Ron and Hermione, and the voted member Lavender Brown as well as one teacher of the school and the headboy and headgirl. Together they made decisions for activities and changes in school calendars.

Draco and his wife were the only once who arrived from outside the school. Ron Weasley taught Sport and was coach of the school’s rugby club. Hermione Granger had studied with Ron and Harry at Glasgow University and returned to the Lomond school as the Algebra’s teacher and Burnbrae mentoring teacher.

“Miss Shaklebolt” Wandering through the halls Draco found Hermione in her office when she packed the last books of term on her cabinet.

“You have a sunburn, Drac”

“Your eye for details is astonishing as ever, Mione. Come here”

They hugged each other tightly and were interrupted when a ginger broad-shouldered man knocked on the door. Ron had a smile in the corner of his lips and Draco turned to his best friend to nod to him.

“You act like you have not seen her in years”

“Not my fault she is never there when I sneak around and watch your team getting their butts kicked by the pipe band”, he laughed as he joked about Ron’s team’s latest loss against Glasgow city.

“Lads don’t joke about our pipe band. We have won world championship many years in a row and the King is extremely proud of it” Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest. She was married to her former teacher for years and still got the same reaction from her friends whenever she called her husband by his nickname.

Ron and Draco would not look at her and filled their cheeks with air which made them look like two fat nodding guinea pigs, while Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes at them when they finally busted out laughing.

“So, what are the odds Mister Potter will show up this year? I bet twenty pounds in his favour, just for good measure”

~*~

“I heard them talking. They teachers were speaking about Harry Potter. _The Harry Potter_. He wrote the books and changed the names, but it is them. This is Hogwarts!”

“Don’t be daft Ben”

“None of us has magic”

“I’m not talking magic, Rachael”, Ben said and rolled his eyes before he put the book on the ground in the between the four students. “This book is inspired by this school and the people the author went to school with. It’s like Joss Whedon writing about Buffy to get over his bad experiences with High School”

“Stop watching your mum’s DVD Collection. Rach, why is your boyfriend such a nerd?”

“I happen to like him that way, Ang”, Rachael tugged on Ben’s sleeve until he put his arm around her and both leaned back against the bed while they were sitting in the boys’ room.

“If it’s true…” The second boy in the room was a boarding school student from Hong Kong, who hugged his knees while his girlfriend Angela was sitting on his bed and played with the curly ends of his black hair.

“If it’s true, that means Lomond School is the most wanted place to go for every pupil in the world. James Potter junior would be our classmate, just imagine that”

“I never liked the next generation”

“Ang, you don’t like anything that isn’t manga”

“Come to think of it, how does she like Hugo?”, his sarcastically tone did not save Ben from being hit by a pillow. The fight quickly escalated when Rachael defended her boyfriend, while Hugo was going into hiding until his girlfriend was calling him for reinforcement.

~*~

Lavender and Draco traditionally slept the last night of term at the school, after staying up long with Hermione and Ron while the headmaster prepared his final speech for the next day. They had been speaking about plans for the summer and each year Ron argued with Hermione about getting the King to agree with a change of school law for him to adopt a dog.

Each year it was more difficult to stand up in the morning after Whiskey and the ever-same questions why the Malfoys did not have children. Lavender sat on the edge of the mattress and Draco forced himself up to hold her.

The couple refused to lie to their friends, but they were not ready to reveal the truth of Lavender’s impotence. They had suffered three miscarriages before each in the first week of pregnancy. The adoption of Luna had been saving them from any further pain and had only been two years ago. The dog was helping them to heal.

The Malfoys knew their friends were compassionate and caring, but wounds need time to heal and another one was ripped open when the first car arriving this morning demanded entrance.

“Is this one of the Asian parents not getting the time right?”

“No… it’s Harry Potter” Draco was the first at the window and looked outside to the car. He could not see the author clearly, but the expensive Ferrari and the thunderbolt wheel caps were drawing his attention to only one conclusion.

Draco gabbed his jacket and left the room as quickly as possible. When he reached the gate, Ron was already there and talked to his old friend, but the years had changed the friendship and Ron was covering his bare chest with his arms crossed over it.

“Look who is back. What took you so long? It’s been only twenty-two years, Mister Potter”

“Draco… Of course, you are here” Harry did not attempt to speak of the years which had passed. He attempted to ignore Draco but stared at Ron, who continued to eye him across the gate.

“If I am correct you owe me, Weasley”

“Twenty pounds, was it? Shame, was sure he bails another year. Let’s go and fetch some tea. Looks like it’s raining soon”, Ron spoke as he turned and walked back to the school with Draco while Harry was left at the front gate and was forced to wait for the headmaster to let him in twenty minutes later.

As the two grown men argued about Harry’s request to drive to the school ground, the remaining members of the board gathered in the hall with most of them in their pyjamas. Lavender had wrapped a blanket around herself and was standing close to Draco who rubbed dust off her glasses on his shirt before handing her sight help back to her.

“Is it really him?”, asked Lavender while Ron was searching his pockets for any spare money.

“If he is back, he wants something. Maybe tell us of another million he made”

“Ron, don’t bet on it again. He might have come to finally apologise for what he has done”

Three members of the board, dressed in their pyjamas, looked bewildered and unbelieving to Hermione.

“Anyway, how is therapy going, Draco” Ron kept talking, while Draco rose his eyebrow before he gently chuckled about the shirtless teacher’s comment. “It was her idea that I start working on my anger issues after my dad died. Apparently, it had nothing to do with my father but a stolen childhood. The therapist blames a fancy syndrome because my parents have put me in Lomond school from early age, but I blame Harry. We disagreed and I have not seen the shrink since”

“So, walking in the Alps helps was better?” Ron leaned against the wall when he gave up searching for money, and Draco nodded gently. “Yes, it is very stress releasing to be with nothing else, but the forces of nature and one force called Lavender. Luna though was not to be underestimated either. She tried to chase lifts”

“Crazy dog. See, this is why I need one, Mione. It’s therapy” Ron started laughing first and was quickly joined by the rest of the board.

~*~

Headmaster Shaklebolt let Harry on the school ground after the former student had agreed to park outside the school ground. He returned in time to hear the headmaster’s speech and eat breakfast on a separate table with the Malfoys.

The group did not speak, and Harry found himself isolated when the first parents arrived. His former classmates helped students to take their luggage to cars and cabs. Ben and Rachael shared a kiss before her parents were taking her to see her grandmother in Cornwall. The travel was long, and they never spent much time around, while Ben joined Angela and Hugo to the train station.

“Looks like Angela Davis is spending some time in Hong Kong this year. Hugo’s family has invited her to spend a month abroad” Kingsley waved the last student goodbye and was filled with pride, while Ron and Draco picked up litter off the grass.

Lavender was the first to step away from the group and found Harry in the dining hall. The large room was mostly used for events and meals could be self-prepared in Burnbrae House.

Harry Potter was standing in the middle of the room with his hands in his pockets. He moved back and forward like a rocking chair and stumbled lightly when Lavender cleared her throat: “So… last time I saw you, you had big plans and off to study Literature in London. You are an international author now… What brings you back home?”

“Helensburgh is not my home. Ron, you and Draco grew up here, but I come from Glasgow and Hermione from London”, defending his origin he did not look at Lavender once and studied the architecture instead. “Lomond School was an easy way to send children off and get them out of troubles in Glasgow, and for Hermione’s parents it was cheap”

“You are cheap, Harry Potter. Millions of children all over the world are reading your books and believing you are a hero. They want to be like you but… it’s not who you are. You only have his name, but like every character in your book you made him what you think of them. You turned me into a nutter and Draco into a miserable failure. You wanted him to be hated but there are still people out there who love him… and your real enemy is one dimensional because people have no enemies. We avoid people or we”, she stopped speaking when he turned to look at her. His eyes were neither green nor blue and held no kindness for her.

“Can you stop talking for one minute? You are wrong. You are exactly like Lavender in the book. Always talking and never listening and”

“Harry Potter!”, Draco shouted across the room and walked across the room to reach the side of his wife, “Don’t you dare talk to my wife like this”

“Scared, Malfoy?”

“Harry, this is not funny”

“Of course it is! That’s what Draco did all the time. He thought himself as the chosen one of Lomond School because he had lived here all his life. And in my books, he is more believable than this! Married to Lavender? This could never work. Thank goodness you don’t have children!”

“I can’t have children, you idiot!”

Lavender screamed the truth into Harry Potter’s face. She was shaking as the words left her lips and needed to be hold by Draco and Ron. Her tears and grief were overwhelming her and around her everyone was touched by her pain.

Harry Potter had no words in the situation and looked helpless to the headmaster. Holding his wife’s hand, the king joined the group and addressed Harry calmly: “I think you will agree with me, Mister Potter, your proposition to the board to rename Lomond School to Hogwarts… is off the table. I take it to the board to remove you for being an inactive and destructive member”

“I…”

“I liked your books, Mister Potter. Quite imaginative and you never lacked imagination, but as I told you in your sixth grade… you lack people skills, and on the last meeting of the board we made this a demand at Lomond School”, his voice was deep and addressed solemnly at his dark skinned student.

The boy who lived and the boy from the Clyde were outmatched.

Harry promised to resign from the board with immediate effect and leave his former alumni be.

Somewhere between Glasgow and London, he had forgotten to grow up and show kindness, while the rest of the board had made a life for themselves surrounding not imagination but the only boarding school in the West of Scotland.

The end.


End file.
